Under The Bed
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Brennan babysits Parker.
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Bed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Summary: Brennan babysits Parker. **

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my second Bones fic. I tried not to be too OOC, but I still need some practice writing for Bones. Anyways, enjoy!! Please review!

* * *

**

"Come on Bones. Please," Booth said following her into her office.

"Where is Rebecca?"

"She's in Vermont for the weekend," he replied.

"Don't you have a nanny or an on call babysitter, Booth?"

"No, Bones, that's why I'm asking you to watch Parker."

"Booth, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Why not? I know you. Parker knows you and he likes you."

"What about Cam? You had a relationship with Cam and Parker will probably be more comfortable with her. Plus she has experience with kids Parker's age." Brennan sat in her chair behind her desk and began jotting down notes.

"But I'm asking you," he said stepping in front of her desk. "Please? For me Bones?"

She looked up at him, finding her soft spot; his eyes.

"Fine. I'll babysit Parker for you while you attend the FBI banquet."

A grin spread across his face. "Thank you Bones. You're the best."

"I am aware of that," she said nonchalantly.

"I'll drop him off at your place at eight."

"I was thinking I'd babysit Parker at your place. Wouldn't he be more comfortable there?" Booth smiled again. "What?" she asked with a smirk.

"You sound like you know what you're doing, Bones. Come by at eight. The banquet starts at eight thirty."

"Okay. Should I bring anything? Like a board game or a book to entertain him?" she asked making him chuckle.

"Bones, it's two thousand and nine. Unless you're bringing a new video game system, just bring yourself."

"Oh, okay."

"I have to go pick up my tux. I'll see you later Bones."

"See you later Booth."

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Are there any special instructions that I need?" Brennan asked as Booth attempted to fix his tie.

"No sweets after nine thirty, but he knows that," he replied.

"Here," she said moving in front of him and swatting his hands away, "Let me help you."

"Thanks," he said clearing his throat.

"There you go," she said once she finished.

"And Bones, remember he's a kid. He needs less Bones and more Brennan."

"Both names refer to me, Booth," she said with creased eyebrows.

"I mean less scientific. He still believes in," he glanced around and lowered his voice, "Santa and the tooth fairy."

"But they aren't real. They're myths and legends passed from generation to generation to control the behavior of kids. They're lies. "

"_I_ understand that, but _Parker_ doesn't, okay. Just think about what you say before you say it and please don't ruin his childhood."

"Fine, Booth. I'll do my best not to expose the truth about life to Parker."

"Okay," he said looking into her eyes. "And no dancing phalanges."

"Children love the dancing phalanges," she said holding up her fingers as he opened his front door.

"Don't Bones. You'll embarrass yourself," he replied, "Parker!"

Parker came running into the living room.

"Hey. No running. Listen to Bones while I'm gone okay?" Parker nodded. "I'll see you in the morning when you wake up."

"Are we still going swimming tomorrow?" he asked with excitement.

"Only if you're good for Bones."

"Okay."

"Bye buddy," he said kissing his on his forehead. "Thanks again Bones."

"Have fun," she replied as he closed the door. "So, Parker, what would you like to do?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Okay. I think that I can prepare you a nutritious meal."

"What's nitrish?" he said following her into the kitchen.

"Nutritious," she repeated. "It's from the Latin word _nūtrītius_. It's anything that provides nourishment, which is usually food, to the body."

He looked at her quizzically, looking just like his father. She knew he didn't know what she was talking about.

"It means healthy. I can prepare you a healthy meal."

"I don't think my Dad has that kind of stuff here."

"Ah ha. Spinach," she said finding a bag of freezer burned spinach in the back of the freezer. "That expired two years ago."

"I don't have to eat that do I?" Parker asked from the stool near the island.

"No. It's past the expiration date. It's no good," she said tossing it in the sink. "Do you like pizza? I can order a pizza."

"Can we get cheese?" Parker asked.

* * *

**A/N: This is TBC. The title will come to light later. I'll update chapter two soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the Bed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Summary: Brennan babysits Parker. **

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my second Bones fic. I tried not to be too OOC, but I still need some practice writing for Bones. Anyways, enjoy!! Please review!

* * *

**

"Can I have some ice cream?" Parker asked sitting on the couch next to Bones.

"Child Discovery is very interesting and educational, even though some of the information is incorrect," Bones said realizing he was bored.

"So, can I have ice cream?"

Bones checked her watch; it was 9:37. "I don't usually break rules," she said as Parker gave her the puppy dog eyes, "but I guess I can make an acceptation."

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"But, it has to be our little secret."

"Okay."

"Promise?" she asked holding up her pinky finger. She smiled remembering when she and her older brother Russ would make pinky promises.

"Promise." Parker wrapped his little pinky around hers.

**B&B&B&B&B&B**

"…Eight, nine, ten. Ready or not here I come," Bones said grinning as she began hunting Booth's apartment for Parker. Anyone who looked at Bones would have questioned her health as she ran around the house playing hide-and-seek with a child.

"Parker, where are you?" she asked looking in Booth's closet. A smile crept over her face as she glanced at Booth's king sized bed. She got on her knees and glanced under the bed. "Gotcha!"

It was rather dark under the bed. She squinted to see if she could see his Spiderman pajamas. "Parker," she said standing up. She glanced around Booth's room before exiting and going back to all the places she had checked before.

"Okay Parker, the game's over. Come out," she said as her heart raced. She had lost Booth's son. What kind of babysitter was she? She was Temperance Brennan. She was a genius and she lost a kid. "If you come out you can have some ice cream, Parker."

Temperance turned when she heard keys at the door. She glanced at her watch realizing that Booth had never given her a time for when he would return. Booth opened the door with his tie loosened around neck with a few buttons opened.

"Hi Bones," he said.

"Hi Booth."

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning. She loved how he could read her emotions without her emitting a sound.

"Well, Parker and I were playing hide and seek and I can't find him."

"What? He vanished into thin air?"

"That's impossible Booth. No human being can simply vanish into thin air. I just can't find him."

Booth sighed and removed the tie from around his neck, tossing it on the couch. "I know where he is."

"How? You weren't even here? Do you have one of those cameras that parents use to spy on their nannies or babysitters?"

"No, he does this all the time," he said walking to his bed room. Temperance followed him.

"He's not in there, Booth," she said, "I already checked." She watched as Booth got on his knees and looked under his bed.

"Parker," he said. He reached back and pulled out a black blanket. "He uses this to blend it with the dark and…" Both of the adults looked under the bed to see Parker curled up against the wall. The bed was raised enough so that he was comfortable. "… there he is."

"That is a very good hiding place; very clever."

"And it has given just about all of his babysitters a heart attack."

"I wasn't worried Booth," she replied. "I know he was somewhere in the apartment."

"Okay Bones." He stared into her light, clear eyes that took his breath away on a daily bases. A small smile stayed on his face as held himself back from attacking her lips. _'Parker's under the bed,'_ he reminded himself.

"How was the party?"

"It was okay. I wish I would have taken a date though. I was the only single person there."

"Well I'm sure that no one made fun of you. You are very good looking, Booth," Temperance said.

Booth gave a sideways smile, "Thank you, Bones."

"You are very welcome, Booth."

"Is there any leftover ice cream?" he asked.

"We didn't have any ice cream," she tried to like.

"Bones, I know Parker and I know you. You had ice cream." She stared at him before sighing and slouching her shoulders in defeat.

"I just gave him a little bit," she said.

"Come on, let's go finish it."

"What about Parker?" Temperance asked glancing at the bed.

"He'll be fine," he replied waving his hand.

"Are you sure, Bones?" she asked continuing to bicker with him as they exited his room, leaving Parker peacefully asleep in his spot, under his dad's bed.

* * *

**A/N: I know this probably sucked, but there it is. I tried to write something really cute, but I got a little writers block with this story. **


End file.
